


某一個地方的童話故事

by kocha8



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocha8/pseuds/kocha8
Summary: 很久很久以前，少年找到了迷路的小孩。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun





	某一個地方的童話故事

青年揮了揮劍上的血液，把長劍收入劍鞘裡，

他看著湖邊的倒影整理了一下自已的儀容。  
他提著野豬的屍體穩步地走到了小屋前，

  
「哥應該快祈禱完了吧。」  
他在心裡默念一二，打開門向著屋大聲說，  
「然竣哥我回來了！」  
小屋裡的深處放置著花，書本和聖像，

一名粉紅色頭髮的少年轉過身來揭起自己頭上的白紗，抱著花束向著青年說，  
「秀彬你回來了啊。」

崔秀彬和崔然竣的故事說長不長，說短不短。

某一天，他在森林裡迷了路，

他也不記得回家的路怎麼走，而那時就是崔然竣把他帶了回家。

他從來沒過問崔然竣是誰又為甚麼會居住在森林裡，只是覺得兩人的生活很安靜很幸福。

小時候然竣哥會說故事給他聽，煮好吃的，教他各種劍術武術，在這寧靜的森林裡他們兩人守著這小小的花園生活著，

崔秀彬一天天長大，但崔然竣還是一如崔秀彬初見他時的樣子，崔然竣的外貌和生活習慣在這十二年裡從來沒有改變過。  
每天早上為他準備食物，準時祈禱，

以前他會和秀彬一起外出打獵，

但當在崔秀彬成長到可以獨自應付森林的猛獸後崔然竣就會獨自在小屋裡等待崔秀彬回來。

每天看著那人一身白衣頭披頭紗祈禱時的身影，崔秀彬就覺得崔然竣就是他的天使，

引領他找到家的守護天使。

崔秀彬曾問過崔然竣為甚麼要頭披白紗，又為甚麼要每天祈禱呢。

崔然竣只是摸著他的頭輕聲地說，  
罪人是不可直視神的，他只可以這樣每天祈禱神的原諒。  
之後崔然竣就沒有再解釋下去了，只是抱緊了崔秀彬在他的耳邊說。  
「秀彬啊，謝謝你來到了哥的身邊。」

之後的某一天，崔秀彬讀著書，

書上說人們結婚時，新娘會蓋著頭紗，等著新郎揭開迎娶他的新娘。崔秀彬馬上從椅子上跳下來，躂噠噠躂地跑到書房外，

這天的崔然竣剛祈禱完，剛正想提起手時，

崔秀彬大叫  
「等一下哥！」  
崔然竣不明所以地看著崔秀彬，

那時的崔秀彬還沒崔然竣高，他只是提起了腳尖，

笨拙地揭起了崔然竣的頭紗，  
「這下子哥就是我的新娘了。」

崔然竣俯下了身，笑著用力的捏著小孩如同年糕般的臉頰，  
「那我就等著秀彬長大了啊。」

又過了很久後的某一天，

崔然竣哄崔秀彬睡覺時說了故事，  
「某一天，少年頭上長出了角，他恐懼著變成了怪物的自己，  
他跑到了森林深處，他想要時沒有了角的話他就可以變回普通人了嗎。少年用力地拔下了一邊角，頭上的疼痛和傷口只是一而再再而三地提醒他他是個怪物的事實，

少年很害怕，只是把自己關在了森林的深處沉睡著。」

  
秀彬想到了以前聽過的睡美人童話故事，

「那會有王子叫醒他嗎?」  
「王子只會叫醒公主，而王子是要殺掉怪物的。」  
秀彬說，「那怪物也會感到痛楚和孤獨嗎?」  
崔然竣仔細地蓋好秀彬的被子，「會啊，所以怪物只是一直等啊等，等待王子來然後把他送到一個不再應到痛楚和孤獨的地方。」  
崔秀彬那時已經睏到不行，「那我會找到怪物告訴他他不再是一個人了。」

他們又一起過了很多很多個某一天，當年的小孩已經快長大成人，迎接他的二十歲生日。

那是一如往常的一天，  
但崔秀彬回到家時崔然竣卻不見了。

  
他發瘋似地再森林尋找，直到夜幕低垂他都找不到，正

當他打算回家時他看到了微弱的燈光，他打開門著急地尋找那佔據了他整個人生的白色身影，

那人還是一如往常地披著白紗，但頭上有一隻角高高地穿破了白紗。

崔然竣只是保持著祈禱的姿勢，沒有轉過身來，  
只是緩緩地說，

「某一天，少年的頭上長出了角，是和別人不同的角。他看著鏡子裡的自己，我變成了怪物了嗎，少年問著鏡中的倒影。  
恐懼迫使少年逃啊逃，終於到了一個沒有人類的地方，  
少年在月光下向著神祈禱，神啊謝謝你了帶領我到了這地方，沒有人類可以被怪物傷害的地方，接下來就讓時間帶走我吧。  
但過了一天，一星期，一年，十年，幾十年，時間沒有在少年身上流動，只有孤獨的怪物在這森林裡活著，於是少年又再次開始了祈禱。  
有一天，怪物在森林裡撿到了他的救贖。  
是人類的孩子，是可以殺掉怪物的孩子。」

崔然竣轉過身站起來，慘白的臉色強行扯起一個難看的笑容，

「秀彬，動手吧，你身上的佩章是只有T國的皇室才擁有的，」  
崔然竣把崔秀彬的劍抽出放到崔秀彬手上，  
「而他們的王子已經失蹤了十二年了，你現在是時候帶著怪物的頭回去迎娶你的公主了，」

崔然竣把刀鋒對準自己的心臟，

「這個故事終於可以結束了，把這個怪物除掉吧。」

崔秀彬用力地搖著頭，「不然竣哥，一定會有方法的我們去找方法吧，」「沒用的秀彬，今天是你的生日，月圓之夜，你不殺掉我的話你會死掉的，然後怪物會為世界帶來災難。一切都已經注定了會發生的，在我失去意識前快點下手！」

崔秀彬發抖地拿著長劍，他看著崔然竣的眼淚，

想到了那人第一次牽著自己的手時，

但哥你知道嗎，你不是這世界想除掉的人，我才是。

那一天他在門後聽到了自己會當上王國的第一繼承人。但比起他堂叔的大兒子才是更有能力當上國王的人，要是崔秀彬當上了第一繼承人那必定會出現一場戰爭，

他的父王母后年事已高沒了很大的勢力，沒了秀彬他的話，大臣們一定會一面倒地推舉太顯的。想要這個國家安定的話崔秀彬這個存在就應該消失，

於是他逃跑了。

他跑了很遠很遠的森林裡，傳說中這森林有著很兇猛的怪物，從來沒有人可以活著出來，少年跑啊跑，穿過了荊棘，穿過了比人更高的草叢，  
少年不知道自己跑了多久，跑了多遠，  
當他躺在草坪上感受著陽光時，有人對他說，

「孩子，你迷路了嗎？」

  
我是見到了天使了嗎，那我是在天國裡迷路了吧。

他點了點頭，

  
披著白紗的少年遇上了放下皇冠的少年。

哥，你才是我唯一的救贖啊。

崔然竣的雙紅已通紅聽不見任何聲音，

對方伸出了鋒利的指甲，崔秀彬下意識地把劍向前，他看到了，那人攻擊前停頓了的那一秒。

  
「不不不不……不然竣哥不……」  
紅色，滿眼的紅色  
在那人的白衣上染上的顏色，

  
崔然竣的雙眼已經開始失去對焦，  
「秀彬啊，謝謝你。」

  
崔秀彬手上感受到生命流逝的溫度，靈魂離開了的身體變得輕柔。

「要是然竣哥是怪物，那殺了怪物的我也是怪物吧，」懷裡的人漸漸變得冰冷，如同崔秀彬的心一樣  
他抱著崔然竣到了花園裡，放在那人最喜歡的向日葵旁，

崔秀彬溫柔地拔出劍，整理著崔然竣的頭紗，撫摸著崔然竣的臉頰在他的額頭上落下一吻。

「神啊，我不曾禱告，  
這是我唯一且最後的請求。」

男人高高地提起利劍，揮下對世界的告別。

「我會找到你的。」

風吹開了聖壇上的書本，

「……王子除掉了怪物，回到國家迎娶美麗的公主…………」

紙上的文字漸漸消失，慢慢現出了新的文字，

「在很久很久以後的某一天…………」

「啊，小白又跑到哪裡去了。」

  
小孩笨拙地在公園的草叢裡四處張望，他今天抱著心愛的兔子到公園玩耍，可是一不留神就失去了那小白糰子的蹤影。

小孩很喜歡白色，他也說不上來是為甚麼，只是喜歡白色的事物。  
他跌跌撞撞地在四處張望，這時他的眼角看到一個白色的物體，就想也沒想就向著那方向前進了。

「天使……?」  
有一個穿著白色襯衫的小孩頭被著白紗抱著他的小白在哭，  
他發出的聲音嚇到了白衣小孩，他指著對方懷裡的兔子，  
「那個……那隻是我的小白。」  
白衣小孩只是吸了吸鼻子就伸出手把兔子交回了小孩手上，  
不可以讓他哭，小孩腦裡的聲音對他說。

  
「那個……你不要再哭了。」  
白衣小孩抽了抽鼻子，「……我只是很傷心，鄰居姐姐結婚時穿的白紗很漂亮，我也想要，但同學都說沒有男生可以當新娘的，」  
他抹著眼睛，「母親說乖乖地祈禱的話神會聽到的所以我到這裡來禱告了，你說神會聽到嗎?」

  
小孩想了想，放下了兔子，走到了白衣小孩的面前，

他小心翼翼地翻起了白衣小孩頭上的白紗，  
他在姐姐的婚禮上見過，新郎會翻起他的新娘的頭紗。

就算神聽不到也不要緊，我找到你了，

崔秀彬看進崔然竣的雙眼，  
「這下子你就是我的新娘了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 看到fanlive 鏡子迷宮的白紗竣後冷靜不下來的產物  
> 因為這兩天只是在手機上打，排版應該會有點怪，遲點再修


End file.
